White Chimera Sekirei
by Raxychaz
Summary: The White Chimera inside the Sekirei-verse. As he tries to find out the reasons for his being there he may have his hand forced, forced to release the endless power and rage of the Chimera upon those who would attempt to play puppeteer to one such as himself. (A test story to see if anyone is interested in more of Orobas.)


"I smell a great power…Natural Power…Hmm." Those words came from the lips of a man shrouded by a billowing white cloak, a hood cast a shadow over his face, and covered the top half completely, his form, was almost completely obscured save for one slim arm that held a sheathed longsword. Clawed fingers curled around a beautifully crafted home for his blade, it matched the starry sky that was currently hanging above him.

"Hmhmhm…Perhaps I'll find one who isn't completely pathetic." He vanished in a burst of darkness, the shadows skittered and screeched quietly as they crawled away.

**Shinto Teito Park**

A duo of females stood before the entrance, they wore what could only be described as bondage leather, the only difference between the two was one was donned in a maroon coloured one, the other a dark purple colour. That and their bust size, but that wasn't exactly a defining trait.

Before them was a woman, ashen blonde hair with dead blue eyes, she had some kind of crest upon her forehead, a chain around her neck, wearing a shoulder less kimono the displayed a decent amount of cleavage. Frosty wisps danced around her fingertips as she summoned forth great pillars of jagged ice, the twins dodged before clasping their hands together, pointing forward the summoned great bouts of electricity that shattered the ice before arcing towards the ice woman.

"And here I thought it was a singular being that held this other power. I was incorrect." Said a masculine voice, all those present turned to see a man donned in a billowing white coat, a sword clasped in his left hand. "Apparently I need to work on my sensory abilities, though this is all quite new to me so I'll forgive myself this time." The man spoke to himself nodding at his decision.

"Who are you?" Asked the maroon clad twin, a risen brow he spoke with an odd accent, the purple clad one looking between him and the ice woman.

"Oh me?" He asked placing a hand upon his chest and chuckling, a rich sound, "I feel all special, asking about little ol' me." He chuckled once more before removing his hood, revealing a man with sharp, aristocratic features, shaggy metallic purple hair that hung around his shoulders, his fringe pushed towards the right hiding one of his eyes, though his remaining eye made them all a slight nervous, it was a bloody red colour, a X shaped pupil starring at them all, critically.

"My name is Orobas Heartseeker. White King of the Wailing Woods, previously Master of Humanity. It seems though I must remove the latter title, as I have no doubt this world is greatly different to my own. I sense no Demon Magic, for one." He went from introducing himself, to talking to himself, touching his chin in thought.

"What's he talking about?" Asked the purple clad female, to the red one who merely shrugged her shoulders, unable to provide an answer.

"Might I know your names, ladies?" Asked the man, looking between the three, a small smile pulling at his features. This small smile allowed them to see his sharp teeth, almost sharklike in quality. This smile sent a smile down their spines.

"Hibiki and Hikari, Sekirei #11 and #12…" Said the Purple clad one. The man nodded calmly before turning to the ice woman.

"Ah…Akitsu, Sekirei #7."

"Well it's a pleasure. But, this meeting will be cut short, there's something in the forest that has a great power. I'm going to go find it, and fight it. Possible after I kill it, take said power." He delivered this grim news with naught but a smile upon his face. "Ta ta~." His laughing form turned into a white blur as he tore through the military trucks outside of the park, all trucks were thrown aside as the powerful force of his movement tore apart the ground itself.

"I'm scared." Said Hibiki, holding onto her sister as she felt the terrifying power that the man emanated.

Hikari merely nodded as she held onto her sister, white as a ghost.

Akitsu merely stood stoically. "Ah…Strong."

**Within the Park**

"I feel a powerful presence coming towards us…" Said a pale haired man, his dark grey eyes looking towards the explosive force that had sent the trucks up into the air. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a criss-cross pattern down the middle, wrapped around his neck and shoulder was a pale yellow scarf, in his hands was a black katana, no guard but well-loved and well made.

Next to him was a young teen, blonde hair wearing a white suit with a frill around the neck, his dark yellow eyes followed the line of his favourite Sekirei, "Oh well, you'll be able to handle it won't you Mutsu, if not I'll give you a kiss~." The boy made a kissy face at the older male who merely blushed and looked away awkwardly.

"Coming through~." Was the accented voice of the blur that passed them, tree's waving angrily as his speed caused a wind tunnel, said tunnel barrelled over Mutsu and his Ashikabi.

"Yeah…I'll get right on that…" Came the muffled voice of Mutsu as his Ashikabi's body was sprawled over his head, Hayato Mikogami merely made a 'bleh' noise as his whole world kept spinning.

Up ahead was the Sekirei Yomi, a scythe wielder and wind manipulator up against Musubi, a Fist Type Sekirei whom could pummel houses with a misplaced fist. One could say misplaced because the girl seemed to be much too…happy, to willingly cause such wonton destruction.

Orobas however, loved to do just that.

"I have arrived!" Shouted the Australian male, as soon as he stopped a great gale of powerful wind followed him, blasting all those within the area with its forceful power. Yet somehow his hair and clothes seemed to remain stationary.

Weird.

"Who the hell are you!" Shouted Yomi, annoyance at yet _another_ person interrupting her getting of #108, the 'Green Girl'. The brown haired, brown eyed scythe wielder growled in annoyance.

"Orobas." He answered immediately, almost boredly, "Why hello there…" He appeared next to her, grinning a cheesy grin, in his hand was her weapon, he examined it before his eye locked onto hers, "I see you're a scythe wielder…I too, am a scythe user…" Tossing the weapon back to its owner appearing back in his former place. "Ya know, sometimes." He added flippantly, "Now…*sniff*…which one of you holds that deliciously huge power." His eyes roamed across each person within the small clearing, though pausing for a moment as he drank in the image of the brunette fist-fighter, a small pleased growl passed his lips as he smirked a little wider, that smirk dropped however as his gaze landed upon the young man, his dark spikey hair was a little raggedy from the forceful winds that had recently torn through, his dark blue eyes stared up at Orobas with no small amount of fear.

The little girl in his arms drew the King's attention, "A child…" He muttered curiously, walking towards them, the sound of metallic boots clunking against the earthy ground was obvious to all, and it remained the only noise that emerged from anyone for a few moments.

"I can't let you near, Ku-chan." Said Musubi, she wore next to nothing but her underwear, her toned body obvious, well aside from her gargantuan sized breasts, those were quite fleshy.

"I'm so unaccustomed to speaking this language…" Sighed the white clad man, before the sound of clothing being removed resounded, he'd flung off his coat and draped it over the female fighter, she looked at him curiously, eyes blinking with innocence as he buttoned it for her.

"How come you're giving me your coat Orobas-san..?" Asked Musubi.

His own form was covered by a long sleeved white shirt, a breastplate made of some bone-looking material, small chains holding it taunt to his chest as the other half covered the top half of his back, his slim yet muscular form was on an almost full display with just how close the shirt was to being a second skin, on hands were a pair of white leathery gloves with a similar bony material in rectangular segments, the gloves ending at his elbows.

Compared to his top half his legs weren't the most impressive, he wore a white belt holding up ashen grey trousers, though as Musubi's eyes went lower she saw that he wore bony plated greaves, the foot was decorated with a dragon-like design, clawed toes whilst on his ankles were small talons, his trousers fell into the greaves.

A 'tsk' noise emanated as he clicked his tongue, "Can't kill a kid that'd probably make my mother upset, then again I've slaughtered enough to make her upset already, though I doubt adding 'child murderer' to the list would make it any better…" Mumbled the male, he did up the last button and placed a hand atop Musubi's head, "There, all dressed and ready for the day." He smiled and ruffled her hair; Musubi seemed to like it due to the smile on her face.

"Now, you…" He turned looking at the other Sekirei in the clearing, "Go away…" With a wave of his hand another powerful wind picked up though this one was so strong it sent Yomi soaring into the air and out of the area. Grabbing his sword he undid the leather belt on it before doing it up over his chest, grumbling. "Don't get any new power, don't get a good fight. Feh, this new world is boring." His unhappiness made the other male sweatdrop.

"Minato-sama look at what Orobas-san gave me! It's so comfy!" She squealed and swished around in the coat, unintentionally rubbing a majority of her naked flesh against the cloth, making her mewl from the soft cloth.

"Onii-chan…He's scary…" Mumbled Kusano, #108, the Green Girl.

Minato could only nod in agreement.

**Later**

"So…Why am I here?" Asked the King, his arms crossed over his chest, he'd been asked to follow them by Musubi, Minato heard him speaking and came to the conclusion he didn't have anywhere to stay, Orobas supplied an affirmative and the younger male suggested Maison Izumo. The King followed though he constantly questioned himself as to why.

The fact that he would like to sleep in a bed rather than in a tree was the deciding factor, he just had to remind himself of such. A small hand tugged on his pant leg, looking down he saw Kusano looking up at him, "Yes?" He asked, a risen eyebrow.

"You feel funny…" She answered, her face screwing up in visible confusion, "Like my friend, Shiina. Are you a Sekirei too?" She asked, tilting her head, he had to admit the little girl was at least cute.

"No. I have no idea what that is." Admitted the Australian, shrugging making Minato's eyes widen. "I'm a Demon." He answered with a smile, "A King, in fact. Well I was, one cannot rightly call themselves a king with no subjects. This place is weird, there's no Magia in the air." He began rattling of things about how everything was so much different than what he was used to.

Ku listen enraptured, though. It seemed he wasn't so scary anymore.

Minato merely sighed in defeat, he was losing his mind, a Demon? Really? What next!? "…And then I flew into the air and slammed my sword so hard the ground began to crack apart." Said Orobas, nodding to himself while Musubi and Ku had stars in their eyes.

"Owah! So you must be really strong then, Orobas-san!" Said Musubi, a nearly face splitting grin on her lips as she bounced on the balls of her feat.

"Mhm. Whilst I like using my blades, I'm versed in hand to hand combat, Magic Usage, Elemental Manipulation. Then there's when I get really mad, but we just won't talk about that will we." He chuckled whilst the dark feeling the Minato got spiked, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Can we spar, please-please-please!"

"Sure. Not now though. It's night time, and I doubt you can see as well as I can right now. So for a spar that'd be unfair." Keyword there being 'Spar'. Whereas if she was an enemy he'd bank on every advantage and exploit the shit out of them. Because it made fighting someone a lot easier, and funnier.

"YAY!" She engulfed him in a powerful hug, picking him up and spinning the King around.

"Ah! Minato-san, Musubi-chan. Who are these two?" Came the voice of the Landlady, Asama Miya. A woman with hime styled purple hair; she wore the clothes of a shrine maiden a purple and white combo. Her dark purple eyes locked onto the form of the Demon who was brushing himself off.

"Ah, Miya-san. This is Kusano…" The little girl waved from behind Minato's leg, the boy then gestured to the taller male, "And this is Orobas-san. He doesn't have a place to stay…" He trailed off cursing himself for not thinking out more to say.

"Well my rule is to never turn away a tenant. Can you pay or do you need some time to get your feet on the ground?" Asked the woman, curiously.

"At this second I do not have any money on me." Was his answer, shortly followed by, "But I do have a few jewels on my person that I have no need of. If someone could take me to a place I can pawn them off I'll get you your money. Then I can figure out how to get more." He finished, his eyes went up and down her form before locking onto her own orbs.

The woman smiled and nodded, opening the door for them all, "Come in then, dinners ready. We need to go over the rules later, Orobas-san." The Demon merely nodded, placing a hand upon his head and dipping slightly.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home, Ms. Miya." Miya merely giggled into her sleeve.

"That's an accent I haven't heard before." She admitted, the younger male and his Sekirei running towards the offered food.

"Australia." He answered, "I wonder if it's changed..?" He thought aloud, tilting his head ever so slightly, the look of thought that appeared on his face was, admittedly, a little cute to the Landlady.

"Why would it have changed, Orobas-san? Haven't been home in a while?" She asked.

"Well, I have no doubt I am within another plane of reality. Where I am from, the Hidden Worlds and the Human world have merged, the humans have been purged of the self-destructive nature, by myself. I'm considered a God-King and all who see me know me." His red eye shifted as he fixed his gaze out a nearby window.

"This world…Is different. There is no Magia in the air, no Demons, Beast-Folk or Elves even. Japan was inhabited by the Werewolves after the great merge. Not one is here. So either I am within a different dimension, or another world entirely. Isn't that farfetched considering all I have experienced during my rise to power." His gaze transfixed upon the moon, it was a full moon tonight, beautiful as it was.

Miya stood silently, trying to get a sense for this person, she felt his power, no doubt, it was enough to send a chill down her spine, but it was well contained.

"What will I do? I do not wish meaningless destruction of humanity, but if I reveal myself, I will no doubt have to defend myself. I don't know any space altering magic, all of that is within the Barenviza, at home…" He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I can only make the best of a bad situation." He said the last part softly and to himself. But Miya was only thinking about what this new person would no doubt bring to the Sekirei Plan, what would happen with his arrival.

**End.**

**So yeah, I decided to write this little ditty to see how I would like putting Orobas into an Anime, Sekirei is one I've been meaning to do. And don't worry I'll do one with Menma as well, I just wanted to test the waters to see how folks would respond to a different character.**

**Tell me what you think, and also take a moment to remember I'm not going to flood the first chapter with exposition on Orobas, that'll come soon, but not first chapter soon.**

**Also at the moment everyone thinks he's just some odd guy, his human form isn't his only one. Just sayin'.**

_**Raxychaz**_


End file.
